The present invention relates to a lighting display system. In particular, the invention relates to a channel for mounting on a suitable display surface, a light secured within the channel, and an electrical means for powering the light.
Lighting displays of the type used for seasonal holiday displays are well know in the art. These typically consist of a series of strings of lights strung together and connected to an electrical outlet. The lights normally are loosely affixed to the surface an article, such as a commercial or residential structure, boat, patio, and the like, with hooks, fasteners, or staples. The light are normally removed after the holiday and stored until the next holiday season.
This creates a number of problems. The installation, removal, and storage of the lights is bothersome, time consuming, and in some cases dangerous. Installation often requires the use of a ladder, and due to seasonal considerations may take place in inclement weather. Furthermore, the means of attachment often creates a display that is not pleasing. For example, the strings of lights may not be straight, and the repeated attachment and re-attachment creates wear and tear on the underlying surface.
The lights are removed due to the fact that the appearance is obtrusive and not pleasing, especially during the daytime when the lights are not illuminated. The long strings of lights make the structure look unpleasant. Additionally, conventional string lights do not weather well and are typically not suited to year round use.
Rope lighting offers an alternative that reduces some of these disadvantages. Rope lights are somewhat more durable, and can incorporate higher quality lights such as light emitting diodes. However, rope lights still need to be attached, and particularly in a manner that does not damage the lights, and then removed. Like string lights, rope lights still create an unpleasant appearance when they are not illuminated.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved lighting system.